


WTNV Fictober Day 3: OC fic

by Sasston



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: my first OC fic wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasston/pseuds/Sasston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3! This is my first OC fic, because I usually don't even post these and rarely ever write them, but I kind of like the way this turned out so that's cool! "My OC is Amanda and she gets into some trouble" would I guess be the summary of this.Like before, you can read these on my tumblr, welcome-to-nv. Anyways, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Day 3: OC fic

Amanda wasn’t even sure that her name was Amanda. It was the name she had given herself the day she’d woken up inside the theater. The man on the radio had told her to, but she didn’t remember why. Everyone she asked said that forgetting things was perfectly normal. Amanda was skeptical of this. She was skeptical of the town, she knew there was something off about it. She didn’t know if she had grown up there or not, but she didn’t know how to leave.

The best day of her life was the day she met Steve Carlsberg.

Steve was the only one who believed her when she said this town was weird. He said he knew. He said he knew how everything worked, and it was weird that nobody would let him talk about it. He had read books. Amanda was in love.

She had known Steve a few months when he asked her out. They had been in her apartment, where they had the smuggled books hidden, and were furiously looking through them for some way to prove to the town their hypothesis without having to acknowledge the books they were using. Suddenly, Steve had looked up at her, straight in the eye, taken a deep breath, and asked her if she’d like to get coffee with him sometime. She was slightly taken aback, but agreed. She found him quite handsome, actually.

That date went about as well as first dates could go. They completed all the coffee making rituals and complained about how tedious and weird those rituals were. Amanda had worn her favorite sweater, the one with the owl stitched on the front, and Steve had worn his best purple collared shirt. By the end of the date, they were holding hands, and they were kissing, and they were both sure that this is what being in a relationship was supposed to be.

For a long time after that date, things were going so right for Amanda and Steve. In between finding the secrets of the weird town, they would hang out, and eventually they even started living together. Amanda loved Steve. She was headstrong and independent, but she loved Steve all the same.

Steve proposed in the most fitting of ways, in front of the Night Vale Public Library. Not in the library, of course, as that was much too dangerous, but just outside of it all the same. He promised that one day, they would get out of Night Vale and he would take her to a library like they’d read about, one where librarians wouldn’t kill them for wanting knowledge. Things were going great.

And then they weren’t.

One day, Amanda was awoken in the early hours of the morning by a loud knocking at the door. Steve had gone on a work trip to Old Town Night Vale and hadn’t yet returned, so she wondered if it could be him. Upon opening the door, she discovered she couldn’t have been more wrong.

A member of the Sheriff’s Secret Police was standing in front of her. He told her to put her hands up, and that she was under arrest for possession of books. She tried to fight back, but ultimately she knew she’d broken the law. She punched the officer, who momentarily lost his grip on her, and she ran, but she ran straight into three other officers. After and intense four-against-one fight, Amanda was forced to surrender.

In the holding room, she was bound to a chair. Her face was bloody and beaten, and her body was tired, and she hated Night Vale more than she ever had before. She missed Steve. She wondered if she’d done this before, if this was why she couldn’t remember who she was before she was Amanda. She didn’t want to forget.

“We’ve decided your punishment.” The brightly dressed man said cheerfully as he walked into the room, “we’re exiling you to Desert Bluffs. That many books is such a heinous crime, we can’t even stand you being here anymore! We’ll reeducate you as soon as we transfer you to our facilities, alright?”

“Alright? Why would I be alright with any of this?” She asked. It hurt to talk. The blood on her face was still warm to the touch as she grabbed her throbbing head. She wanted Steve back.

“It was a rhetorical question.” He said, just as cheerful as before.

“What about Steve?” she asked as he took her, carefully bonded, to a truck waiting just outside the building.

“We still need him. This is the, what, fifth time for you? We’ve given up, frankly. We’ll let that horrid Desert Bluffs have you now.” He sneered. He gagged her and pushed her into the back of the truck.

The drive to the bluffs took ages, it seemed. When they finally got there, they led her into a stone building almost identical to the one in Night Vale, only with a yellow eye painted on the side instead of a purple one. The reeducation room she was placed in was also nearly the same. The machine they hooked her up to had a very familiar feel to it. In a series of flashes and a few minutes, she was comatose.

She woke up in a bright yellow suit. She had no idea how much time had passed since the last thing she remembered, being hooked up to that machine, but with how awake she felt she knew it had to have been months, maybe even years. She had no memory of Amanda. She had no memory of Steve, who had spent years missing her only to move on and find love again. She was not even able to care. No, all she knew was that she was so happy. She walked forward into the room where her new coworker was standing.

“Hi,” she told the radio host with the yellow business casual attire and sandy hair whose nametag read ‘Kevin’, “I’m Lauren Mallard. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
